1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to four-wheel drive trucks and, more particularly, to a four-wheel drive hub locking and unlocking tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of off-road and sport utility vehicles is at an all-time high. These vehicles, touted for their ruggedness, durability and ability to travel over a variety of terrains, possess features such as four-wheel drive, high-output engines and heavy-duty suspensions that will withstand the rigors of off-road travel. Especially popular for hunters and outdoors men, these vehicles allow them to reach camping and hunting sites that would otherwise be inaccessible. While most newer vehicles have electric mechanisms to engage and disengage the four-wheel drive systems, there is still a great abundance of vehicles with manual transfer hubs. These hubs must be locked and unlocked manually from outside the vehicle at each of the wheels. While this is not too much of an effort during fair weather conditions, it is a great aggravation during bad weather, which ironically, is when the four-wheel drive system is needed the most. Many times the user must remove gloves to rotate the transfer level subjecting the user to cold temperatures, and possible hand injury from skinned knuckles should the user lose balance while turning the hubs. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which manual four-wheel drive hubs can be engaged and disengaged quickly and easily. The development of the four wheel drive manual hub lock and unlock tool fulfills this need.
In the related art, there exists various patents for unlocking tools for hubs for four wheel drive vehicles. However, there does not exist any patents for a hub locking/unlocking hubs for four wheel drive vehicles with an elongated handle and a handgrip like the present invention.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus with an improved handle and a handgrip to improve torque.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved four-wheel drive hub tool which allows manual four-wheel drive hubs to be engaged and disengaged easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide increased leverage on the four-wheel drive hub tool.
It is another object of the present invention to decrease the time that must be spent in inclement weather engaging and disengaging hubs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to protects the user""s hands.
It is yet still another object of the present invention that it can be used with gloves on.
It is another object of the present invention to work with all four-wheel drive vehicles.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the four wheel drive manual hub lock and unlock tool, as its name implies, is an apparatus that aids in the manual locking and unlocking of four-wheel drive hub mechanisms. Two disc shaped plates are connected together with an elongated section of steel rod of a length of approximately six to eight inches. A channel of approximately xc2xd inch in width is cut in the front surface of one of the discs for receiving the hub locking lever on the four-wheel drive vehicle. A section of a spongy textured material formed in the shape of a handgrip is wrapped around and secured to the rod section to provide a gripping surface. The extended length of the rod section allows for additional leverage which makes the locking and unlocking of the hub easier. Additionally, with the users hands located away from the hub, there is less chance for hand injury, should the user slip when the hub turns. Also, the user may keep their gloves in inclement weather offering additional protection for hands. The use of the four wheel drive manual hub lock and unlock tool makes the task of locking and unlocking hubs quick, easy and effortless no matter what the weather conditions are, while increasing safety for the user.